Rise of the Titan
by CrisisExceed
Summary: When an ancient legend threatens the world, a hand full of champions must step up to fight against it. Each must make a choice to save themselves or save the world. (Rating may change)


Author's note: This is my first League of Legends fanfic so please be gentle.

Chapter 1

Enemies Unknown in the Crystal Scar

They all sat around what felt like their final moments about to crash upon them. The hopes of the people, their dreams and their faith were riding on the small group of champions that decided to face their fears. Would this be the end of the world, would they be able to save Runeterra or even save themselves. Talon picked up a stick poking at the campfire they had set up as it looked like it was about to die down. The only thing that kept them company was the sweet sounds of Sona stroking her elegant instrument and the soft glow of the sunset. The insufferable silence of everyone had finally reached Twisted Fate as he got up from the small camp they had made to step away. He was shortly followed by Prince Jarvan and Queen Ashe who followed him to the edge of the lake they were camped out by.

"No turning back," said Jarvan looking down at Twisted Fate who had sat himself on the beach shuffling his deck of tarot cards.

The fortune teller spread out three cards in front of him, explaining to the two that the first card represented the past, the middle represented the present, and last card represented the future. Jarvan and Ashe sat next to both his sides watching him as he flipped over the first card. It revealed the Moon card.

"Our past is represented by the Moon, to show us the fears and doubts that we had and our clouded judgement of our journey."

* * *

Looking down the lane of Summoner's Rift with his lance tight in hand, Prince Jarvan Lightshield IV had one goal in mind: to take the Nexus. For now he and his allies, one of which was his childhood friend Garen Crownguard, was stuck defending their own Inhibitor from the incoming minion wave that had stood before them. His dark hair being blown around by the cool autumn air that was cast over Valoran, as he cast his lance upon more minions in purple garbs eagerly trying to make their mark on their open inhibitor. Jarvan heaved his lance over his shoulder with a deep breath as the minion wave was finally cleared. Looking over towards the middle lane he sighed in relief that a turret still stood. He couldn't recall how exactly they had gotten in this predicament but they were in it now and nothing could change what was to come. It was until a young man came running to Jarvan's side to let him know of his discovery. The boy's name was Ezreal, a young man who was known for mapping the entire underground of Piltover's caverns, pointed out that he had found a woman with long red hair setting up an ambush just over the wall. Jarvan and Garen looked at each other seeing the opportunity to turn the battle around.

Jarvan turned to Ezreal, "Hold the minions from taking our Inhibitor," giving the boy knew that this was the last chance they had but if they could stop Katarina, who was the enemy team's leader, they might have a chance at winning the battle. With weapons in hand the two were off without another word. Before the woman knew she was surrounded on both side by the two Demacian knights. She gritted her teeth knowing she was in for a fight. She knew she'd have no back up from her allies and that she was on her own. Jarvan had nothing to say to her. He remembered her back in his captivity in Noxus, and remembered just how ruthless she could be. He remembered another Noxian being under her control that he had seen once or twice during the battle and was worried that he could be around. He knew that Katarina had two choices: Fight them or run...and Jarvan had a plan to prevent her from running.

After a silent stare down between the three Katarina finally raised her blades realizing that she wasn't going to be getting out of this predicament. Both knights saw this and raised their weapons as well. Looking back and forth between her attackers, Katarina saw Jarvan as the easier target. Jarvan raised his lance to block Katarina's first attack, as Garen came from behind to charge her. With swift grace Katarina dodged Garen's blade that was coming down to strike her from behind, and bounced off the young's prince's lance. Katarina smirked throwing both men off balance. Looking over Katarina saw a familiar ally in his famous purple garb waiting to hit them as well. The red haired assassin threw one of her blades at the two to get their attention before taking off into the jungle. Jarvan would not stand for this and chased after her despite Garen's protest.

Jarvan was determined to find her and found both assassins, but something was off. It was as if both had been frozen in place by something shocking. They were both staring up at the sky behind Jarvan when he finally saw what it was that was passing over their heads. Jarvan couldn't believe what he saw, a beam of light passing over their heads and passing completely over Summoner's Rift. The four knew that couldn't have been a natural phenomenon. Jarvan has his attention grabbed by another, the same boy he told to defend their base Ezreal. By the look on the boy's face the Demacian prince knew that the Prodigal Explorer couldn't believe what he had just seen. Jarvan turned to face Katarina and Talon once more, he nodded his head as a sign that he knew this battle wasn't going to continue on much longer. Not after what they had just seen. The warriors each returned to their respective base, as one by one they were summoned back to the grand hall of the institute where the summoners would gather to take control of their chosen champion for the fields of justice.

Everyone looked at each other dumbfounded by what they had just seen. Still everyone remained silent as if no one wanted to talk about the mysterious light. Quickly Katarina and Talon left the room not too far after was the rest of their team. Jarvan and Garen noticed two members of their team leave, and Ezreal still remained. Finally the boy broke the silence that was shrouding the room.

"What. Was. That?" spoke up Ezreal, with a hint of panic in his voice. It was obvious that the boy was trying to hide his feelings about the ordeal but failing at it. The fact was although both Garen and Jarvan seemed a bit more cool about the situation they too were in a panic.

Jarvan placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to try and reassure him, "I don't think anyone knows. But we're not going to find out standing here." The three opened the large double doors of the grand hall as the murmurs of summoners got a little louder. Looking out at the large lobby of the institute summoners were running around back and forth in a panic. Ezreal looked at Jarvan bowing his head in respect before running off to find out what was going on. Jarvan and Garen looked at each other running in the opposite direction of Ezreal to find out what had happened. Never before had either man seen the institute in such distress. Everything had seemed in such disarray which was a first, because everything was usually kept very neat and organized despite having over one hundred champions to look over.

Finally the two stopped over hearing two lowly summoners talking to one another. Like Ezreal earlier they took had panic in their voices. "Everyone has been saying the Crystal Scar got destroyed." said the skinny summoner in dark purple robes. "Wasn't there a match going on there?" responded the larger summoner in dark blue robes.

Jarvan and Garen looked once more at each other starting to become overwhelmed with their sense to protect people. Without any words that need to be spoken the two took off back to the grand hall. It seemed the hall was empty now except for one. He was a larger man in the garb of one of the three grand summoners, and overseers of the Institute of War. He turned around to greet the two men. Jarvan always shuddered at the presence of the grand summoners. If they had the power to stop a long war between the superpowers of Valoran: Demacia and Noxus, he didn't want to find out what other powers they were capable of. Jarvan nor Garen had moved an inch since the grand summoner turned his attentions to the two. For the grand summoner he too wore robes similar to the others only his robe was black and trimmed with gold around the sleeves and the center. On the back of his robe also in gold was the symbol of the institute. It was hard to believe such an old man bent with age was so powerful, but to Jarvan that must have been his entire life's studies considering how old the man was. Taking a deep breath Jarvan finally spoke.

"We heard what happened about the Crystal Scar." said the Demacian prince.

The grand summoner nodded his head in response before speaking. "There are still champions trapped, but all our attempts to reach them have failed. Something is blocking us."

"Then summon us there!" Jarvan quickly responded with the worry of his fellow champions rising. "We'll save them." The grand summoner jumped a touch at the rise in Jarvan voice. But he could sense the determination of the two men. He could tell they were being serious about rescuing the trapped champions. He couldn't help but chuckle a moment.

"The future of Demacia is in good hands." he responded and sent them away with a quick wave of his arm.

The feeling of being summoned to the Field of Justice always sent a chill down Jarvan's spine. Never does his body feel so light to a point where he feels like he's going to fade out of consciousness, but before his body can relax and get used to the feeling, his body grows heavy and his feet touching solid ground. Jarvan inspected what was around him, his fears were correct. The Crystal Scar was almost completely destroyed, and roaming around were small black creatures. Jarvan looked around, many of the capture points were falling apart anything that was a rune on the ground was destroyed. It was as if whoever it was that was trapped here, they didn't want escaping. He turned his attentions to the small black creatures that were swarming around the center. The creatures were none like he'd ever seen. They were probably no bigger than three feet tall and were all black with two legs and no arms. They looked like they were dripping leaving black footprints everywhere they walked. Jarvan looked at the patterns in which they were moving. They were headed for a bright blue bubble in the center. Jarvan headed for the blue bubble. Some of the creatures waited for the two men at the bottom of the ramp. The small group was no problem for the two men it was the many more that got in their path that started to wear the two men down. After battling the many hordes was when they reached the center of the field.

Finally with the small breather Jarvan had he looked at what was the bubble. He took note that the black creatures were smashing into it like they were trying to break it. Every time one splattered itself on to the bubble Jarvan cringed at the screeching sound they made upon death. It was as if the bubble was burning them alive. Inspecting it further he noticed two figures were inside. One was sprawled out on the thrashed ground bloodied with injuries, and the other looked like he was the one holding out the magic field. Immediately he recognized the two as fellow champions of the league. He started to wonder, seeing as how the creatures died instantly upon touch of the field, how did the Card Master know what magic could stop them and where did he obtain such power. Jarvan was only aware of the gypsy's power to teleport short distances, but never had he seen something such as the magic field. The Demacian prince was slightly ashamed of himself for not recognizing them upon looking. He tried to get to know all the champions weather they were friend or foe. People always knew the Card Master by his signature wide brimmed hat and his calm demeanor that made it seem as if he was uncaring, but seeing him actually protecting a fellow champion was new, nonetheless a Demacian champion. Jarvan wanted to grab his attention but he seemed pretty focused on the card he was holding that was glowing a bright blue that matched the bubble.

Jarvan was amazed at the magic that had him memorized. He had never seen such powerful magic before, but nonetheless would have expected it from Twisted Fate. To Jarvan the man was still a mystery and didn't really know what it he is capable of. Jarvan was determined to get to the bottom of this, and wanted to know what these creatures were or even what they wanted with the fortune teller. He looked over at Garen to get his assessment on the situation only to see that Garen was pointing to the larger crowd of the creatures headed for them. Both men raised their weapons preparing for a fight. The ones that lept for Jarvan instantly were impaled by his mighty lance, as Garen cut more down with one swing of his sword. The more they cut down the more showed up, and the two started to show signs of exhaustion. Jarvan looked at Twisted Fate who looked like he was starting to struggle with holding the bubble up. The two nodded at each other, as Twisted Fate started to chant something in what Jarvan recognized to be a dead language. The fortune teller grabbed the card that floated in front of him and threw it to the ground, making the bubble sink into the ground and sending out a menacing shockwave that extended all the way to the edges of the battleground killing every creature along the way.

Twisted Fate fell to his knees catching his breath. The spell had left him a little drained, and breathless. "That's one problem solved," he said calmly slowly getting up. After finally getting up and brushing the dust and dirt off him and his hat, he hastily looked behind him to see if the person he was protecting was okay. The fortune teller ran to her aid knowing the length of her injuries were deadly. Jarvan and Garen ran over to recognizing the victim right away. Everyone always knew her by her silver armor and dark hair, but she was more known for her exquisite skills with the rapier and her sharp tongue. Normally the Grand Duelist was full of elegance, and energy but in her current state, it was all lost due to her extensive injuries. Jarvan and Garen ran to the aid of their fellow Demacian. "She's still breathing," said Twisted Fate, as he brushed more dust off his hat before placing it neatly back on his head. "And I've done all I can. My magic is not enough for her condition."

Jarvan could tell just by looking at the fortune teller that he too was exhausted and tired. Unlike Twisted Fate the Demacian prince has seen many battles and could always tell when his soldiers were at their limits, Twisted Fate was no different. Although the fortune teller tried to hide it, Jarvan wasn't blind and also could tell Twisted Fate was injured in this mess. More and more as Jarvan analyzed the situation and the current state of the Crystal Scar his opinions started to change on Twisted Fate. He always thought of the fortune teller to be a bit frail, maybe even a little weak, but to put himself in the way to help out another fellow champion of the league of legends was noble even for him. Jarvan saw the struggle he was going through and he remained strong throughout it. To him maybe more than just seeing battle could make you strong. He looked at Twisted Fate once more who was also trying to help Fiora, he could see that there was some iron in him. He was a lot tougher than he gave him credit for. Jarvan shook the thoughts from his head, he'd save his questions for the fortune teller later. The more important matter was trying to help Fiora. "What happened here?" asked Jarvan.

"I'm not sure," Twisted Fate responded slowly and rather quietly. Jarvan took note of his tone of voice, it seemed he too was shocked about all this.

"Noxian weapon? Maybe Zaunite?" asked Garen adding his assumptions. As much as Jarvan could trust Garen with his life, his instant assumptions to blame the Noxians also made him realize that he didn't put much thought into it. There had to more to it, because no one would ever think to attack the institute, unless they really didn't want to live anymore. Jarvan just shook his head in response, showing his disappointment in Garen.

"No one is capable of something like that. Technology like that is even out of reach in Piltover. For it to the damage that it did would require an extremely large weapon," said Twisted Fate. "But to attack the League of Legends, someone certainly has a death sentence." He placed his hand on his chin in deep thought. Jarvan was starting to wonder just what else this man was capable. He displayed he may even have a bit of an engineer inside. "It couldn't have been Noxus, why would they attack their own? There were Noxians here in this battle, and those creatures..." Twisted Fate paused for a moment and shuddered. "Disgusting little things. Although they seemed rather determined to kill us. Speaking of..."

The fortune teller walked back over to Fiora. He placed a card on her chest as it started glowing a bright green as he chanted something else in the same language from before. Looking at Fiora some of her smaller injuries started to heal instantaneously. Twisted Fate sighed as the card stopped glowing and his exhaustion starting to show again. "That's all I can do for her."

"Maybe we need to get you some help too," explained Jarvan putting aside his inspection of the fortune teller.

"I've been through worse," said Twisted Fate turning his head from Jarvan. He still tried to hide it from the two men despite both of them reading him like an open book. He was never one for showing weakness, and certainly didn't want to display it front of people he barely knew. Many summoners of the institute labeled him as an assassin for his sly ways. Inside he was very proud of that kind of praise and wanted to keep that image, so for his displaying weakness especially in front of pompous Demacians like them was not an option for him. But fatigue was catching up to him since his magic operated differently than most. Where many just had a natural gift for it, Twisted Fate's was given to him through experimentation. So extended use would naturally leave him drained.

Twisted Fate caught something moving out of the corner of his eye. Remains of those black creatures started to move. His eyes grew wide as they started to collect on a single point. Slowly the black pile started to rise from the ground as it took shape as a giant sized version of those small creatures. After finally taking form it let out a mighty roar catching Jarvan and Garen's attentions too. Each footstep it took towards the group pounded the ground and echoed through the arena. There was no room for them to run, without leaving Fiora, and for them that wasn't an option. They had already gone out of their way to save her and they weren't gonna leave her now. The three men looked each other knowing there was no choice but to fight it. Staring down the creature it shouted one word, "Oracle..."

Twisted Fate had never felt such a chill down his spine before. With a sly grin he'd start the fight with a few cards from his arsenal, as Garen and Jarvan would follow up charging the creature with weapons in hand. The creature swung it's large arm knocking Garen off balance, as Jarvan managed to jam his lance into it's leg. Twisted Fate could only continue the assault with one magical card after another, finally he charged up a card in his hand with a blue eye on it. He threw it with force landing the card clear in the creatures torso causing it to stumble a bit. The creature's stumbling allowed Jarvan to unjam his lance from it's leg. The Demacian prince lept up and swung his weapon to try and cut it's leg, but only for his mighty lance to go through it without a scratch. Looking over Garen tried the same, with the same results. The creature roared again slamming both it's fists down onto the ground knocking both Jarvan and Garen down and sliding at Twisted Fate's feet.

The fortune teller helped both men up, "Look like this thing doesn't like magic," he said with his signature grin on his face. Twisted Fate pulled up another card but this one looked different from his normal ones. At first glance you could tell it was a tarot card normally used for reading fortunes. Jarvan wondered what could Twisted Fate have up his sleeve? Like his previous displays of magic this card also started to glow, only this time it was a bright red. After a few seconds of chanting in the old language a burst of fire came out of the card and hit the creature in the same spot where he threw the blue card. Twisted Fate continued the chanting and assaulted the creature with fireball after fireball from the card. To finish it off he threw the card at the creatures head causing the creature to explode. Even after the creature exploded as the three men watched it's body melt into the ground you could hear it's echos repeating the same word.

Jarvan walked over and picked up Fiora, holding her bridal style. He looked over her body checking her condition. Her injuries were beyond the knowledge of any of the men. Twisted Fate signaled for the other two men to get closer to him, and the two did just that. With one last chant of a spell a ring of card appeared around them sending them off in a flash.

They found themselves back in the grand hall where they started. The grand summoner still there, with the same grin on his face.


End file.
